Come Away With Me
by Moriko-Demon
Summary: TwoParts. Sing me a song, Edward. Than give me a bite.
1. Part One

Come Away With Me

Summary: Bella finds a interesting looking XD in Edwards room. While listening, Bella and Edward have a little talk. song fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the song Come Away With Me by Norah Jones.

Author's Note: Hola...this is my first story on here. I do hope you enjoy.

--

**Part One: Come Away With Me**

By: Moriko-Demon

He caressed by back with his knuckles. I lay on his leather couch with him kneeling on the floor beside me. I was half studying his music collection, half breathing in his scent. I could just feel him smiling.

"Edward, what's that Norah Jones CD?" I whispered. I rolled onto my back to gaze at his angel face.

"Jazz."

"Hmm…can I listen?" I closed my eyes as he stood and took the XD and placed it in his stereo.

And the music began to play.

-

Come away with me in the night

Come away with me

And I will write you a song

-

I laugh softly. "You chose this song on purpose!"

"Yes, I did." Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. His nose made lines up and down my jaw.

"Have you considered changing me?" I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders gently.

He sighed against my neck. "Don't ruin the moment, Bella." His cold lips stayed against my throat. My heart pounded against my chest.

"I'm not."

-

Come away with me on a bus

Come away where they can't tempt us

With their lies

-

I sat up and Edward dragged me to the floor to sit on his lap. I was wrapped up in his cold embrace. "Edward?"

"No Bella." he shook his head sadly. "It isn't as great as you think. I'm a--"

I cut him off with a finger to his lips. I stared straight into his topaz eyes. I knew exactly what he was about to say. "I've told you before, and I will _not _tell you again, Edward. You are not a monster."

He frowned. "It still isn't as great as you think." His voice had turned a bit harsh.

"But it's forever."

-

I want to walk with you

On a cloudy day

In fields where the yellow grass grows

Knee-high

So won't you try to come

-

"Close your eyes, Edward." I whispered gently. He obeyed, I ran my finger over his eyelid. "Now imagine our meadow. But it's a hundred years in the future. What's happening?"

"I'm alone." he replied. Not what I wanted to hear, but I let him continue. "You've moved on…"

"That's not what I see." I told him.

He opened his eyes and chuckled. "Of course it isn't."

I grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart. He sucked in an unnecessary breath at my sudden movement. "This will forever be yours. Beating or not beating." I promised. "Forever Edward." He let out his breath.

-

Come away with me and we'll kiss

On a mountain top

Come away with me

And I'll never stop loving you

-

He took that moment to lean forward and kiss my lips. I couldn't help smile against his cold lips, or shudder as his hands rested at my elbows.

When he pulled back I blinked in surprise. He only smiled down at me. "Forever, huh?"

"I want to love you forever." I said as he pulled me towards him in a hug. "I don't want to die." I mumbled against his chest. His smell was making me sleepy.

-

And I want to wake up with the rain

Falling on a tin roof

While I'm safe there in your arms

So all I ask is for you

To come away with me in the night

-

He hugged me tighter in response to my last words. I knew he wanted me forever as well. He stroked my hair and sighed, "Alright Bella."

I didn't even try to hide my joy. I pulled back from him, looked at his smiling face and said, "This will be our song from now until forever."

His only response was to lower his cold lips to my neck, and bite.

And as my change began Edward hummed to me my lullaby, and the our song.

-

Come away with me

-

--

Tell me what you think! Remember to review! Thanks--Moriko-Demon


	2. Part Two

Come Away With Me

Author's Note: Well, here is the second and last part in _Come Away With Me_. I just want to warn you that this might be a rushed. -bows- SORRY! That's what happens when you write this stuff at…what…11 o'clock at night! Zzzzz… Ahem…let's begin, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own Twilight! See? -holds up Twilight book- I just don't own the plot and characters. XD And I don't own the song Love Me Tender preformed by Norah Jones.

On with the story!

--

**Love Me Tender: Part Two**

By: Moriko-Demon

I collapsed on the couch in Edward's room, sighing with relief. Edward sat beside me on the floor. It was a familiar scene. The night on which he changed me…made me his forever. But that was almost a year ago. I was now out of high school and I was free from the bond of homework, teachers, and parents.

I smiled when Edward took my pale hand in his, rubbing a finger over my knuckle. "Bella…" he whispered.

"Hmm?" I managed to reply. I was lost in his scent.

"We've gone through a lot, haven't we?" he asked. I nodded. He slipped something on my finger. I was overjoyed, content at staring at the beautiful ring as he asked the question I had been longing to hear for so long. I replied by throwing myself at him, hugging him with as much strength as I dared and pressing my now cold lips to his.

"Yes, Edward." I finally rasped, breaking the kiss. There really was no need for me to break it, but I couldn't very well kiss him forever…

He smiled, the one I loved so much, and his eyes were gleaming.

--

The ceremony was set for next month. It left everybody, including Rosalie, fussing over me and the decorations. Alice celebrated our good news by buying me clothes. And I mean tons of clothes. I've always hated when either Alice or Edward do that. It's not like I need all those clothes.

Tradition stated that the bride would give a gift to their husband on their wedding day. I had no idea what I was going to do.

And I had the perfect idea. So I went to Carlisle.

--

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?"

I stood in the doorway of his office. He looked up from his papers and smiled. "Certainly. What do you need, Bella?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me to play the piano?" I asked, feeling a bit uneasy. I didn't know why.

Carlisle only smiled at me. "Gift for Edward?"

"Yeah…"

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?" Carlisle wondered. I couldn't help but smile. It was a strange sight to see me without him.

"Alice dragged him away so I could work on my gift."

He laughed softly, stacking his papers and ushering me out of his office, down the stairs, and to the piano. He sat me down and I pulled the music I had chosen from my back pocket.

And we practice. We practiced every night before I went to bed. Every night Edward would ask where I had been, and every night I would tell him I was getting my gift ready.

Then the week of our wedding came.

--

"Bella, you look breathtaking!" Alice squealed, putting the finishing touches on my hair. Moving to the mirror, I looked myself up and down. My dress, which was (naturally) pure white, fell to my ankles. The train was as long as my arm.

"No pun intended?" I laughed.

Rosalie chose that moment to walk into the room. She smiled at me softly. "The ceremony is about to start…"

"Thanks, Rosalie." I said, smiling back as well. Over the year we had slowly become friends. I was thankful for that.

--

I walked towards him slowly. Dressed in black, Edward waited for me, extending his arm when I reached him so I could link arms with him.

And we said our vows.

At the after party, the grand piano was rolled in. Edward raised a eyebrow, looking down at me with surprised gold eyes. I only smiled, shrugging my shoulders.

"Bella, would you like to present your gift now?"

I left Edward and went to the piano, taking a seat. I caught his eye and smiled, placing my fingers over the keys as Carlisle had taught me.

I began to play. And as the introduction finished, I began to sing.

"Love me tender, love me sweet,  
Never let me go,  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so.

Love me tender, love me true,  
All my dreams fulfill,  
For, my darling I love you,  
And I always will.

Love me tender, love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine,  
I'll be yours through all the years,  
'Till the end of time.

Love me tender, love me true,  
All my dreams fulfill,  
For, my darling I love you,  
And I always will.

Love me tender, love me true,  
All my dreams fulfill,  
For, my darling I love you,  
And I always will,  
Always will."

When I finished, I fell into Edward's cold and sweet embrace.

--

Whew! Tis done! Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review! Thanks--Moriko-Demon


End file.
